The present invention relates to receptacles of the type known as receiver/dryers for refrigeration systems and particularly air conditioning systems employed for cooling vehicle passenger compartments. Vehicle air conditioning systems typically employ a receptacle containing a desiccant for condensing water from the refrigerant as the liquid refrigerant is discharged from the main condenser on the high pressure side of the system prior to expansion and flow to the system evaporator. In typical receiver/dryer applications for vehicle air conditioning systems, the system high side pressure is on the order of 350 psi (2400 kPA) and thus the connections to and from the receiver/dryer have proven to be critical in maintaining long term system integrity in view of the relatively high refrigerant pressure in the receiver/dryer. This is particularly troublesome where it is desired to have quick connects for ease of installation in automotive mass production.
Heretofore, receiver/dryers have been formed of steel with a mounting bracket welded thereto for attachment in the vehicle. However, it has been desired to reduce the weight of vehicle components and thus recent designs have concentrated on manufacturing the receiver/dryer of aluminum. However, where aluminum has been employed for the receiver/dryer, mounting of the assembled unit into the vehicle and attachment of conduits to the inlet and outlet thereof have proven difficult at assembly and problems have arisen in maintaining the security of the mounting and the pressure sealing integrity of the conduit connections over the service life of the vehicle.
Heretofore, it has been a practice in vehicle air conditioning systems employing receiver/dryers formed of aluminum to provide a clamping band about the body of the receiver/dryer for attachment thereto. Another technique employed heretofore with aluminum receiver/dryers has been that of welding an aluminum bracket to the receiver/dryer shell or housing. Where it has been desired to remove the receiver/dryer for service in the field, it has been extremely difficult to provide access to the bracket attachment to the vehicle for ready removal after installation of the system is complete. Furthermore, where an aluminum bracket is welded, such as by tungsten inert gas techniques, problems have been encountered in heat distribution during weldment resulting in burning through the wall of the housing or shell during the bracket welding operation.
It has thus been desired to provide a receiver/dryer for a vehicle air conditioning system which is light in weight, easy to manufacture, and easily installed in the vehicle, and readily connected to the evaporator inlet and the condenser outlet.